1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to tracking fasteners. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods which, facilitate the rapid insertion of tracking fasteners containing ultra-high frequency (UHF) radio-frequency identification devices (RFID) using a fastener insertion device which accommodates fasteners (e.g., staples) with antennas.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Shipping of freight across distances is carried out daily throughout the world. One of the greatest challenges associated with shipping freight, no matter the distance, is tracking the freight during shipping. Goods shipped by freight in high numbers are increasingly transported in containers, on pallets or ULDs (unit load devices) in transport vehicles. Methods of tracking freight include tagging the freight directly or tagging the pallet or crate, which carries the freight. Freight must be tracked to ensure that goods are not misplaced during shipping and reach their predetermined destination.
One example of freight which requires tracking includes cut trees in the logging industry. In the logging industry cut trees may need to be tracked during transport and/or tracked as regards inventory purposes. Most applications that need RFID typically use an adhesive tag or a tag that can be attached on a card, for example, to clothing. However, there are instances where a card tag or adhesive tag cannot be easily attached to the substrate using conventional methods. For example, common RFID tags will not stick onto rough lumber. Many RFID tags use low frequency (LF) and the antenna is very tiny so the read range is maybe an inch or two. RFID tags that use high frequency (HF) have read ranges from ½″ to about 36″. UHF may be employed in RFID tracking which allows for a longer read range (5 feet to 40 feet).
An RFID system and/or method capable of long read range, for tracking of goods during transport and/or for inventory control, and which may more easily couple to rough surfaces (e.g., wood), would be highly desirable.
Therefore, a system and/or method which facilitate rapid insertion of UHF RFID fasteners using a fastener insertion device which accommodates fasteners with antennas and have unique striker and feeding mechanism to drive fasteners without any damage to the antenna wires would be highly desirable.